<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond All Recognition by izzine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567544">Beyond All Recognition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzine/pseuds/izzine'>izzine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Burns, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, George visits Dream in the Prison, He's so intimidating, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I am a massive MASSIVE c!Dream Sympathizer, I'm a sympathizer, It's descriptions from injuries, Not apologist, Oneshot, POV Third Person Limited, Prison, Scars, Serious Injuries, Solitary Confinement, Starvation, That is the warning for graphic depictions of violence, These all get described in detail so like, Trauma, like seriously, warden sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzine/pseuds/izzine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dream that sits before him is no longer any version of him George has ever known. He's not the determined survivalist he had been ages ago nor is he the crazed tyrant he had come to be before he was imprisoned. This is a different Dream, and George isn't sure how to feel about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond All Recognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A one shot in which George decided to visit Dream before Sapnap did. (Aka I started writing this before Sapnap visited-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took George a very long time to finally give in and decide to go visit Dream. He wasn’t the most connected on everything going on in truth, and he often would spend days asleep holed up in his house. It was about a week after he was imprisoned that George finally found out about everything else that went down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fight with Tubbo and Tommy, Punz’s betrayal on Dream, Dream’s obsession with attachments… It all felt fake to George, and he barely could believe everything he heard. Still, the look on Sapnap’s face was enough for him to know it was real, and the tear tracks that burned into the other man’s cheeks wouldn’t lie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had sworn off visiting. To face Dream would be too much of a bother, and he kept that stance as a stand of solidarity with Sapnap who refused to see him as well. George wasn’t quite sure how much time had passed by when Bad came to him and Sapnap, asking them to visit Dream. Apparently, the latter had already been in there for multiple weeks by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon Bad’s request, George didn’t budge. He continued to refuse and went as far as avoiding the other whenever he tried to come near him in the days that followed. Anytime he asked, Bad would say how Dream told him he missed them, and he always held such a pitiful look in his eyes whenever Dream came up. Obviously, he saw or maybe heard something that changed his perspective a lot when he went to visit the prison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, that made curiosity fester up inside of George. The prison was a frightening, secure structure. What could it truly be hiding behind its walls?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still he didn’t let this get to him, and he continued to refuse to visit Dream. Admittedly though, he gave in when Sapnap came with a drained expression and confessed to George that he was planning on visiting Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s a risk and all…” Sapnap began, his tone gentle and timid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sapnap, you said you saw for yourself that you became someone completely different from before! Someone dangerous, someone capable of manipulating others. What made you change your mind?” George questioned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap looked his friend in the eyes, expression clouded with concern. “Bad… I mean, I know I shouldn’t even be totally trusting him given that he’s off his rocker with this egg thing, but he told me some stuff about Dream and what condition he’s in. I swear it was the sanest I’ve seen him recently, and the things he told me… It’s terrifying to think about. I just want to see him for myself and confirm if I’ve been fed bullshit or if Bad really had a good reason to be worried about Dream," he explained. His entire body was tense, jaw clenched as his limbs ever so faintly shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh left George as he gave up his resolve, noting the way Sapnap’s knuckles had turned white from how hard he clenched his hands together. "Alright, if you're gonna go, then I will too," he stated. "You seem a bit worried… Do you think it's better if I go before you? It feels like you may be hit a bit too hard by whatever you'll find waiting for you there." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bit of the tension eased from Sapnap, and he nodded to accept George's offer, unable to verbalize his thanks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, George found himself seeking out Sam and scheduling a time to visit Dream. A few days from now… A few days from now and then George would see the man he hadn't had the courage to face in ages. It left him restless and without sleep as the hours passed by, and on the day before his visit, he found himself awake all night, trying to keep himself from biting at his nails in worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether the universe was throwing him a bone or maybe giving him a sign not to go, George's visit didn't really work out. On the day of his appointment, he dragged himself to the prison, clearly sleep deprived and anxious, only to hear Sam was punishing Dream and forbidding any kind of social contact for the next few days due to some kind of misbehavior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out the biggest sigh of relief and brought himself back home. The moment he entered his house, he flipped down in his bed and slept for almost 17 hours as the exhaustion left his body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The visit was moved back by a week at least, but Sam came to George and informed him if there was any bad behavior on Dream's part, it may be delayed once again. Something about that felt odd to George. The punishments seemed harsh by what he thought, but then again, he didn't know how things were being run and he didn't know what Dream was being punished for. Perhaps, it was entirely justified anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to think about it too much as he prepared himself for when he'd actually get to visit. There's no way he would be able to confidently see Dream on a drained brain. To the surprise of no one, he went back to his normal schedule and slept the week away until the day of his appointment was finally here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His nerves were getting to him as he walked towards the prison, and he almost completely ditched. However, he thought of Sapnap who was eagerly waiting to visit after him, who had already prepared things he wanted to say to Dream. As much as he wanted to avoid this, George had to support his friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prison was huge, dreadfully so. It was dark and looming. The pit in George's stomach was only weighed down further by the suffocating atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked into the prison to be greeted with a Nether portal. Remembering Sam's instructions from the first time he tried to visit, he pressed the button on the wall beside it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello, George." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George jumped when he suddenly heard Sam's voice, clutching his chest and looking around before realizing that Sam wouldn't appear next to him anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He… Hey, Sam," he greeted back, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "No problems I hope?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, there haven't been any issues with the prisoner recently. It's fine to visit," Sam responded, his tone stiff and solid. "You can step through when you're ready." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath in, George braced himself as he moved through the portal. He stumbled a bit in his way out, distracted as he gazed at the interior of the main lobby. It was sleek and well crafted, but empty. Something about it felt so manufactured and lifeless, and George had to steady himself once more before stepping before the Warden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam's whole face was covered as usual. Tinted goggles masking his eyes, and a green gas mask covering the rest of his face. Still, from the tense shoulders and straight posture of him, George could tell he was keeping a straight face. A stern expression. From what Bad told him when he was at the prison, Warden Sam would never stray when he was here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George felt small all of a sudden as if he was being towered over, but he gulped and kept going. He wasn't going to let a little bit of intimidation keep him from visiting. Still, he found his eyes drifting back to the Warden, shocked how his friend could leave him so shaken inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so the process of entering to visit began. After placing all of his items in hand away, Sam sat him down for an evaluation of sorts. The questionnaire felt odd to George, and while he was certain in many of his answers, he was left uneasy on a few. Particularly… The question of if he was Dream's friend. After considering for a while, he settled on a hard no. It was hard to answer, and surely Sam could see how unsure he was, but he didn’t comment on it and instead carried along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once that had been finished, Sam led him down a series of corridors and rooms, each of which he would set a respawn point and die in. It left him feeling dizzy, and his stomach ached ever so faintly in hunger which only worsened the twisting feeling of his nerves. The prison's walls were cold and he felt cramped into the room they entered next. George found himself longing for his warm, plush bed sheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally made it to the last room before Dream's cell, George had to sign a few different books. He did it without any further thought and handed them to Sam before taking a look over at the place where he has to go next. George found himself faced with a wall of lava, a sharp contrast from the cold, polished bricks of the room. And yet the lava felt as fitting in the prison as everything else did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself almost struggling to breathe with the heat that emanated before him. His mind was so caught up in itself that he didn't even notice when Sam had activated the switch that let the lava lower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened very slowly, and George internally agonized over it. Thoughts rushed through his mind that just made him want to run away, but before he knew it, the lava had lowered enough to show the small, black box of a cell that rested within it, and across a small barrier that kept the prisoner within the cell, George could see a little bit of Dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The platform began to move. He stumbled a little bit as he kept up with its movement. Looking down at the lava, he shivered, thankful that he hadn't fallen in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving his gaze up, he saw the cell that he was slowly approaching. It was a lot smaller than he thought, and he was a bit shocked to find it entirely made of obsidian, not a single soft surface among the blocks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harder to break I guess," George mumbled under his breath as he moved closer and closer to the cell. There was a small row of blocks that were placed right before the entrance, no doubt to keep Dream in, and as soon as George stepped in and the lava had risen again, it lowered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George watched the lava rise, keeping him encased within the small box of a cell too now. The pit in his stomach was still there, and he crossed his arms over his stomach as he slowly turned his head towards Dream. He couldn't hold back his gasp at what he saw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream looked so different. He was sitting on the floor, moving his legs a little bit with his head hanging. His hair had grown longer, a little bit longer than his chin and managed to mask his face perfectly. What George could see wasn't the best sight though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burns and scars covered by dirty bandages and what looked like torn pieces of paper covered so much of Dream's torso that was only clothed with a dirty, white tank top. It had a few tears in it, and from what George could see, those burns and bandages extended underneath. He kept himself from wincing as he observed the rest of Dream's form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands had always been rough from fighting and holding tools. However, the more George observed, the less likely he thought it was that Dream could even use his hands. His fingers looked as if they were burned to a crisp, and like they would turn to dust if Dream dared to curl a finger. The once calloused skin was a painful shade of black, and George wasn’t sure whether it was truly that his skin had died or if it was somehow ash rubbed across his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were boney too though that description fit the rest of the prisoner's body fairly well. His arms had lost their muscle mass, looking almost like sticks, and his skin around his shoulders appeared as if it was pulled tight around the bone. He looked sick to put it simply. George hadn't even seen his face yet, but he could tell very clearly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dream?" he said softly, moving towards the man sitting before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George particularly jumped back as he saw Dream suddenly begin to stir, head slowly lifting up from the floor to gaze at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dull, cloudy eyes looked up at him, blinking a few times as they observed his shocked face like they were trying to process what they had been seeing. Dream squinted as he continued to peer at George, his face unreadable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"D… Dream…" George said again, hoping for some kind of reaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream's face suddenly perked up a little. "Ah, George! I thought it was you, but I wasn't completely sure," he admitted, eyes still struggling to properly look at him. Dream's voice was raspy and scratchy as if there was something wrong with his throat. His tone was weak and weary, laced with a fake energy as if to make it seem just a bit stronger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George didn't reply for a moment, taking the time to really look at Dream's face which had been previously hidden beneath his grown out, dirty hair that now rested past his chin. The old battle scars hidden by his mask were now clearly exposed, and a few new scars had joined them. Most of them were burn scars to match the ones that spanned all across his arms, much smaller in size of course, but some were jagged gashes that clearly were newly acquired. The skin looked strange around those wounds, like it could potentially become infected if it wasn't already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The injuries across his face were alarming to say the least, but the most drastically different part of Dream was his eyes. No longer did they hold a vibrant determinant glow like George had become so fond of so long ago… nor did they hold the terrifying fire that he had grown weary of. Dream's eyes were no longer bright, and they no longer shined. His eyes remained hooded, leaving George to only see half of his large, hazy pupils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were very clearly duller, looking closer to a gray than George had ever seen them. His eyes had grown so dark, they had grown so clouded. George was sure that if he looked straight into them, he wouldn't find anything inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so evident from his mannerisms, his tone, and now to just his body. This wasn't really Dream or at least, this wasn't the Dream George had loved all that time ago. He wasn't the tyrant that George turned his back on either. The man before him was simply hollow, a broken whisper of what Dream once was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to run away more than anything else right now, but instead he found himself frozen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream lazily blinked at him before bringing up a bandaged hand to rub one of his own eyes. His gaze shifted to the empty item frame on his wall, then to the lava, and finally back to George. "I'm glad you came to visit me," he said earnestly with a weak smile. "It's been pretty quiet around here considering Sam isn't humoring me anymore… sometimes I can barely tell when he walks in anymore." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver left George as he locked eyes with Dream once again. His eyes looked borderline dead, and there were a number of small scars around his eyes. Something about his pupils looked lighter, and his gaze wasn't completely focused as if he could barely see George's figure. All George could think was about how terrible Dream looked and sounded to the point where he couldn't formulate words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Dream sat here before him, beat, scarred, and significantly thinner with a few bones pointing through his skin, all while wearing a small smile. His cheekbones were sharp against his skin, and his collarbones were far more defined than they should have normally been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How… uh, how have you been, Dream?" George asked, moving his eyes away from the other man as he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been doing alright!" he answered. His voice seemed strained, and yet there was an earnest enthusiasm in his tone. "How 'bout you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George's stomach felt uneasy, and skeptical thoughts bounced around his brain. "I've been meh in all truth. Not really involved in anything anyways," he responded, careful not to give Dream too much information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was always his most powerful tool, the information he could wield against others. The prison may have taken away his power and his control, but it wouldn't be a good idea to give him something that could provide even the tiniest bit of power. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really couldn't keep his eyes on Dream, feeling pity well up inside of him, so he looked around the cell. Gulping, he took in deep, slow breaths, grimacing at the state of this small place. It was like a boxed cage you'd fit a tiny little pet into. The conditions of it were bad from how dirty it was to its utter lack of entertainment to the insane level of heat that was insulated within it. He could barely breathe with its heavy, hot atmosphere. Yet Dream had with a straight face told him it was alright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey so… how do you do it?" he unconsciously asked, wincing at he realized his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" Dream's head perked up, the look of a curious young child coming to his face. "What do you mean? How do I do what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you… stay positive here? You told me you were doing alright, but if I were you, I know I wouldn't be." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled softly once again, threading his injured fingers together over his knees and placing his chin on them. "I dunno, I just do," he answered. "But to be far, it feels like I'm barely here sometimes y'know, like I'm not totally aware. I zone out a lot, I pass out a lot, and a bunch of other stuff." He sniffled slightly and wiped his eyes with a confused look as if he wasn't even aware that he had begun to cry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George blinked with wide eyes at Dream. The latter's eyes had become unclouded and a flurry of emotions, his expression cracking. He had never seen Dream like this before, the master manipulator who could mask his true feelings so well and who confidently wore a straight face no matter how he felt. Here that Dream was, face cracking with each unconscious emotion that whirled through his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much George wanted to believe he was being manipulated, that Dream had a grand scheme behind what he was doing… everything that Dream had displayed was so simple. So simple in the way a child would experience emotions from how it peeked through his tone to the way it clouded his eyes and showed on his face. Had this cell scrubbed away so much of him truly? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y'know George, I was really scared you weren't gonna come visit me," he admitted, his words taking the other man out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you took so long to come see me or well… it feels like it's been long, but like every day feels as if it blends together to be true. I don't need to know when night and day is, and Sam won't tell me how much time has passed so I'm only guessing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He won't tell you the date?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nawh, I mean he has a reason to though. It makes sense why he would do it because anytime I ask he says that I'll be in here forever so it shouldn't matter what date it is… He isn't wrong. I think I may eventually get out somehow, but for now, forever is the plan." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean eventually?" George felt a bit of sweat pour down his face as his eyes narrowed on Dream's figure. It could have been from the heat of the lava or the uneasy feeling within his chest, but he wasn't sure which. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I dunno! Eventually, I'll be out because I mean, they'll need me to resurrect Wilbur, won't they? That's why I'm in here instead of with my blood splattered on the bricks of my lair after all. That technically is me getting out of the prison, isn't it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"True… Since when have you had a book to resurrect people by the way?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! It's been a while honestly, I got it in a deal from Schlatt." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… interesting," George responded. He felt some of that stir of emotions calm a bit. His first thoughts on that "eventually" was escape, and while they hadn't fully left him, Dream did have a point. Eventually he would get out of here to help Tommy and the like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything else behind what you said that I should be scared of?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took one of his fingers and tapped his chin while lifting his gaze to the ceiling. "Hm, I don't think so, but who knows. Even before the prison, I lost my touch with understanding people so I don't think I can properly judge anymore," he blankly stated, wearing a smile while his eyes remained dull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That pit returned to his stomach, weighing him down and making his legs shake. He gritted his teeth as he did his best to keep his strength and keep his eyes on Dream. Something behind his words felt sinister to George, but he couldn't tell if that was truly a manipulative tone to his words or if George was just projecting that idea as a way to keep himself from feeling guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dear God… Dream, why are you like this?" he began, letting a bit too much of himself slip with his tone. "What the hell happened to you? Why did you do all of this? Do you even understand what you've done?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream's smile changed. Instead of a meek, gently one, his smile flattened a bit, even at the corners and yet devoid of any of the optimism it held before. Defeat, resignation… His eyes turned to the floor for a moment before hesitantly looking up George, keeping his chin down as if to gaze at him through his eyelashes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone saw me as a villain from the start anyways," Dream stated. "I never started shit in the beginning, and yet I took all of the blame. People came onto my land, took parts away, and tried to purposefully exclude me and many others from an area that never belonged to them in the first place. They weren't heroes, and yet they wrote themselves as much of course. They called me a tyrant and a villain when I hadn't done shit to justify that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George took a few steps back, only to jump forward as he suddenly felt the heat from the lava on his back. He turned back to Dream, shivering as he saw the desperate expression of the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't a villain… I didn't start out as one, and yet everyone believed the shit Wilbur said. Even my supposed allies… even you and Sapnap, my so called friends believed that shit. You both acted like the weight of the words given by people who had everything to gain from tarnishing my name meant more to you than anything I would try to say." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well…" George quietly attempted to reply but found his words caught in his throat as he saw the tears that had appeared in Dream's eyes. Even behind the watery shine, those eyes still looked lifeless, and George closed his mouth without uttering another word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When everyone already sees you as a villain, and even the people you care most about see you that way too, why bother to convince them otherwise?" He blinked, letting the teardrops slowly trickle down his scarred cheeks. "Everyone already saw me as a villain before I had that label slapped onto me before I had done anything to justify it. I thought… What the hell, might as well give 'em a show, huh? Make myself into the best one they've ever seen y'know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that really why you did all of this?" George questioned, clenching his fists while holding himself back. "Dream, that so such a stupid reason, if you had just talked to me or Sapnap, we would hav-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would've what? Would've comforted me? Believed me? When you two both thought of me as a villain too?" He fired back, gritting his teeth in a way that twisted his expression. It was the first bit of true hostility he had bothered to show against George himself. "Neither of you believed that I could be anything more than a villain and a scapegoat. I had no reason to believe I could be anything other than that either." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George speechless. The look on Dream's face was pitiful. A resentful, stiff grimace pulling at scarred, wet cheeks on which tears continued to roll with no sign of stopping. The former would have taken the time to come up with something to say back when he suddenly heard Sam's voice in his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"George, time's up!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gulping, he nodded to himself, taking one quick look back at Dream who once again bore an odd smile, and began moving over to the small pool of water in the corner of Dream's cell.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh wait, Georgie, real quick!" His tone suddenly chipper and light like it had been before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George stopped in his tracks as he turned to look at Dream who was scrambling to open his chest. He saw the other man pull out a book and a quill, rigidly standing in place as he heard him scribbling in it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Dream turned towards him, holding the book open with both hands. On a single page, it simply said "Thank you :)!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for visiting. I'm glad I got to see you again." A faint flush came to Dream's cheeks as his smile from earlier in the visit returned. "I hope I didn't bother ya too much… Make sure Sapnap stops by too, alright!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded in response before walking into the pool of water, closing his eyes as he looked up and felt the potion kill him. George groaned loudly as he respawned, stretching his suddenly stiff limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He didn't cause you too much trouble, right?" George shook his head no. "Alright good, he's been causing a bit too much trouble around here. Like with that damned clock of his." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clock?" George asked. "I didn't see one in his room though." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nodded. "He's being punished right now. Keeps throwing that clock into the lava so I'm not letting him have it for a few days. It's a pain to constantly have to craft the same thing over and over again just because he wants attention." With that, Sam's grip on his sword tightened while shifting the strap across his chest where his pickaxe hung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other man's gaze traveled to the pickaxe as he heard the metallic sound of it hitting against Sam’s armor, finding his breath caught in his throat as he read the letters engraved into it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Warden's Will Breaker</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly, George averted his eyes, trying his best not to think about the implications that could potentially lie behind that name. That wasn't a topic George could handle getting into right now, not when he was just about to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snapping out of his odd state of rage, Sam looked over towards George, noting his awkward stance and body language. "My apologies for letting my emotions get the better of me there," he politely said. "I'll escort you out of the prison. Back the way you came." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving him a nod, George followed behind Sam, rolling his eyes as he went through the process of setting each individual respawn point. It only served to make him long for the comfort of his bed even more as he moved past each point into the next room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he collected his items and equipped what he needed to, he practically ran as far away from the prison as he could. George had to eventually stop himself, taking deep breaths in to calm the feeling of wanting to vomit that screamed from his stomach. He felt sick, plain and simple, and he couldn't find the source. Regardless, his visit with Dream wouldn't leave his mind anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Neither of you believed that I could be anything more than a villain and a scapegoat."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn't sit right with George… Perhaps because it was the truth, but after all Dream had done, there's no way he'd ever admit it. He couldn’t allow himself to crack from this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George looked back towards the prison, and he thought of Sapnap who had been eagerly awaiting a time when he could go. It seemed like it would be a good idea if George told him to wait just a bit longer before visiting. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo, I hope you enjoyed this! This was something I've been thinking about writing for a while, but I wrote this before Sapnap suddenly decided to visit so aha,,, ahaah,,,<br/>Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this. If you wanna stay updated with me or something for when I post more stuff later on, feel free to check me out on tumblr at @isaamsmrts! Also shoutout to my friend WhiteBeakedRaven (tumblr &amp; ao3) who helped me beta read this :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>